The 125th Annual Hunger Games!
by Kousei13
Summary: The rebellion failed. A new age of victors have risen from the ashes of Panem. It has been 50 years since the second rebellion failed. And of course this is a quater quell!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. It is all owned by Suzanne Collins**

The new president of Panem stood on the stage. His name was Tom Snow. Ever since that foolish rebellion failed and his father died Panem had been stronger than ever. The _Capitol_ had been stronger than ever. The districts bowed down to them while they simply worked. President Snow was pleased. His snake-like eyes that looked like slits looked around the cheering crowd and brown hair had been smoothed back for this very moment. He had a pure suave look that made him really appealing as a leader but respectable as the president of Panem. He had a blue suit, with the same colour tie, but a white shirt. He was cleanly shaven because with a beard he felt people wouldn't take him seriously enough. He had a silver, diamond studded, watch that gleamed in the sunlight. He kept his figure straight and confident, he wanted to appear in control. He was confident. He was now ready, ready to announce the next Quarter Quell. It would not be like the third quarter quell where Katniss Everdeen had destroyed the arena. The fourth quarter quell had been a success, now it was time for the fifth quarter quell to follow its footsteps. The crowd silenced as he opened the envelope that read 'Fifth Quarter Quell' and read what it said in a booming voice that echoed over the crowd because of the many speakers.

"As a reminder of the families that the rebels caused by the rebellion in Panem... Each tribute reaped, male and female, must select one sibling of any gender to enter the arena with them." The president gave a slick smile when the crowd was silenced. Forty eight tributes in the arena? All of them with relations to one another? This was going to really be an interesting Game. It would be one of the most memorable and dramatic games.

At first the crowd was silent, all whispering among themselves. Suddenly, however, they got up and started clapping, cheering even. Double the tributes meant more bloodshed, but that also meant that there would definitely be more drama. The days capitol citizens loved a games filled with drama and tragedy. It made the games more fun to watch, like watching a movie. Tragedy, comrades, betrayal. Oh and the gore, never forget the gore. So naturally the capitol was quite pleased and excited. They couldn't wait for the next batch of **forty-eight **tributes to enter the arena. The capitol crowd cheered and clapped, they were waving their Panem flags as the president smiled and waved back at them. This was going to be a very interesting game for sure. Maybe the best games so far depending on who got reaped! The president walked off the stage, his prized Hunger Games would definitely go on, they would prosper. With the Hunger Games they would silence any thoughts of the rebellion that were brewing in the districts.

He had always been taught to cherish the Hunger Games. He had always been taught to make sure they are always a success. 'Why are the Hunger Games so important?' He had once asked his father while he was younger. 'Because they keep Panem the way it is now. It keeps the Districts in line and insures that rebellions never happen again. Our whole nation revolves around the Hunger Games.' He remembered that conversation perfectly. He took the conversation to heart and now he treats the Hunger Games as if it's his toy, and it really is. He always made sure the games were perfect. He had executed around three head game makers because the audience felt the games were too 'dull and boring'. Oh President Snow wasn't having that.

Unfortunately due to this people had been somewhat reluctant to take the Head Game maker job but he had found the right man for the job. He was a very close family friend of his. His name was Wryvern Grosvic. Oh and Wryvern was a good Head Gamemaker. The last few games had been gory and successful, he really knew how to get the job done. He walked off the stage and saw Wryvern sitting on a chair. His hair was long, it went to his shoulders. It was a very light blonde color, he had a short gotei growing on his face. President Snow did not like that. He wore a white suit that matched his shoes. He was going to be interviewed in a few hours.

"You know what to do and you know what I expect from you. I want these games absolutely perfect. Don't disappoint me..." The president said, his voice was ice cold. Wryvern thought up the best response he could.

"It will be done, sir!" President Snow gave him a very slow nod.

"And for heaven's sake shave off the beard." With that Snow walked, he was going back to his limo now. He was going home.

* * *

The career District's reaction was pretty varied. Some of the careers loved the idea of having double the amount of tributes to slaughter. They could honestly say that they won a quarter quell. However on the flip side they some wouldn't be volunteering. Why? Because they didn't want to take family into the arena with them, not every single child in district one was trained. Not every single career had a brother or sister that trained as much as them, that were ready for death. It simply wasn't happening. So naturally the reaction in District One was very split. Some hated the prospect. Parents of children who planned to volunteer didn't want their children to have to fight in a quarter quell, with double the amount of tributes this meant even more ways they could die. They wanted to bring glory to district one not shame it.

The rest of the districts could only despair at the thought. This was even worse than the 50th games. Everyone knew the Capitol was cruel but they didn't think they were so cruel as to force children to slaughter their own flesh and blood. This quarter quell had simply crushed morale. There was nothing they could go now. The Hunger games would continue to dominate their lives. It was a nice try with the second rebellion but ultimately it failed. The districts were about to learn firsthand that **the Capitol does not burn.**


End file.
